Waluigi And Squidward's Adventure
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Waluigi and Squidward are having a good tea party, but Squidward decides to go find some grapes to brew into wine, so he and Waluigi head westbound to find the sacred grape fields. Can the two tall, lanky characters reach the fields with success?
1. Chapter 1

**Waluigi And Squidward's Adventure**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, looks like I'm the only one with a Mario and Spongebob crossover. I'M GOING TO TAKE AS MUCH ADVANTAGE OF IT AS I CAN!!

Disclaimer: Waluigi belongs to Nintendo, and Squidward belongs to Nickelodeon. Everything else in this story belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Bikini Bottom. Squidward had Waluigi as a guest (Waluigi ate some pills that allowed him to breath underwater, so don't ask, please) at his own home, sipping some nice tea as the two had a chat about their usual lives. After a bout of laughter, Squidward spoke up again.

"Well, Waluigi, I can assure you that," Squidward started as he took a sip of his green tea, "I had plenty of opportunities to explore the fine visuals of art."

Waluigi nodded as he raised his cup, pointing it towards Squidward. "Aye, Squidward. Your art is truly one that many artists could barely wish to strive for." He took another sip, licking his lips as his eyes widened up a bit, the green tea rubbing off of him greatly. "Mmm! Squidward, this is some pretty damn good tea. I wish I could learn how to brew tea..." He chuckled as he sipped, "But of course, I only know how to greatly brew wine..."

Squidward simply nodded in response. "Oh no, that's no problem at all! I can understand being able to brew wine. In fact, brewing anything is quite special, really." He finished up his cup as he stood out of his green sofa, stretching his arms. "I actually have never in my entire life brewed wine. Knowing this little fact is just the thing to make me want to go find a batch of grapes to use. Care to join me in my quest, Waluigi?"

Waluigi grinned as his eyes sparkled, immediately standing up as he shook Squidward's left hand. "Oh yes, indeed! Let's go find some of those groups, Squidward!"

And thus, both Squidward and Waluigi headed out of Squidward's house, heading westward as they went through the Jellyfish Fields, with the Jellyfish minding their own business as the two tall, lanky characters strolled through the peaceful, beautiful meadows. Squidward noticed a structure of rocks and coral nearby, and wanted to get a picture. Waluigi nodded, taking out a camera as Squidward posed heroically on top of the boulder, the camera flashing. Waluigi then took out the photograph that immediately came out of the camera, blowing it to see the picture. Squidward came over, smiling as he noticed how good he looked. Taking the photo from Waluigi, Squidward placed the photo in his brown shirt pocket, laughing as he wrapped his right arm around Waluigi. Waluigi joined in on the chuckling, the two eventually exiting the Jellyfish Field and heading out of Bikini Bottom, ending up in the western exit as the two came across a pit stop.

"Hey look!" Squidward pointed out, aiming at the gas station, "Let's see if these folks can help us?"

Waluigi rubbed the back of his head, shaking his head sideways slowly. "I'm not sure... it doesn't seem right. It's a bit run down, you know?" Just as he said that, the wooden roof of the gas station collapsed on itself, causing Waluigi and Squidward to exchange looks with each other.

"Nonsense, Waluigi! It looks perfectly fine!" Squidward claimed, as he and Waluigi then watched some pink-colored Jellyfish getting run over by a crazy fish driving a truck filled with spaghetti sauce. Squidward sweated nervously, tucking the collar of his shirt. "Ehehehe... well, not entirely fine, but... it'll do!" He shrugged as he strolled up to the only two fish working there. "Hello, do you know where the grape fields are?"

The two fish looked at each other, then at Squidward, blank stares in their eyes as they glanced at Squidward.

"...Grape... Field...?" The purple tanned fish on the right stated, scratching his head.

The blue-stripped green fish on the left chuckled as he covered his mouth, peeping out, "What are ya getting dere, grapes or apes?" He and the fish on the right bursted into laughter, holding each other as tears came out of their eyes.

Squidward growled, folding his arms as he was frustrated. "Hey! I'll have you know that me and my partner are on a very important quest to get some grapes! And this is how you treat the situation!?"

The two humanoid fish stopped watching, looking at each other and then at Squidward, bursting into laughter again as they could not contain themselves. They were literally rolling on the wooden floor laughing their heads off as Squidward mumbled angrily, with Waluigi comforting him.

"Come on, Squidward, let's leave these two fools," Waluigi stated as he calmly spoke, "They probably don't even know the difference between a fish and a whale."

Squidward fumed as he shook his fists, taking a deep breath as he nodded in agreement, heeding Waluigi's wise words of wisdom. He turned to Waluigi, smiling. "You're right, Waluigi. I shouldn't worry what these two low class morons should state. Let's just continue on our way!"

Waluigi laughed as he pumped his right fist in the air. "Now that's the righteous Squidward I know! Let's get to it!"

Waluigi and Squidward laughed with each other as they wrapped their long, lanky arms around each other, leaving behind the run down gas station as they turned towards the left and headed northwestern, leaving behind the laughing fish fools who could not control their laughter. Although determined to reach the sacred grape vines, little did both Waluigi and Squidward know that it would lead to an interesting adventure...


	2. Chapter 2

"...how long have wee been going?" Squidward asked, feeling exhausted. "Feels like forever."

Waluigi panted as he briefly took his purple cap off, rubbing his head. "For more than three years. It's ridiculous." He grumbled in annoyance.

Waluigi and Squidward have long since left the grape field, with the two in what appeared to be white space as there was nothing except the pure empty white void.

"This is some adventure." Squidward grumbled as he folded his arms, stopping. "The author doesn't write anything about us and just leaves us in a boring one shot."

"Tell me about it." Waluigi commented as he began massaging his mustache. "To think my Motor Oil company and Taco Stand are going to waste while I'm out here, not being used to my full potential..."

As the two lanky figures kept complaining, they suddenly started falling, falling right into an erupting volcano, which was surrounded all around by bright red molten magma. Waluigi and Squidward both screamed as they hung on tightly to each other, landing in the scorching fire below.


End file.
